If The Sun Never Shone, Part Six
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: What if Scott, Shelby, Juliette, and Daisy never went to Mt. Horizon? Read and please review :)


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Six  
  
****  
  


Juliette and Auggie reached Juliette's house. Auggie had given her his red flannel shirt. The sun was peaking out.  
  
Juliette looked into Auggie's eyes, "I don't want to go home. Not yet, not now, not without you."  
  
"That's sleep depravation talking Jules. Go to sleep, aight." Auggie said with a smile.  
  
Juliette shook her head, "No. My mother will have a heart attack if I don't come home, and that is what I want her to have."  
  
Auggie laughed, "Your making your mother out to be a witch or something."  
  
"Well, she is something." Juliette said with a giggle. Auggie leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Juliette was shocked. She didn't expect him to kiss her. She liked him though, and he was a good kisser. She felt sparks or whatever you were supposed to feel. They had talked for hours, he knew everything about her and she knew everything about him.   
  
Auggie thought Juliette was beautiful. Her long brown hair kept blowing wildly through their talks. And her ivory skin looked so soft, and her red lips looked luscious to him. He wanted to feel her lips on his. It was a stupid move after only knowing the girl for 4 hours but, he felt something.   
  
Auggie looked at Juliette, "Was that out of line?"   
  
"No. It felt totally in line." The beauty princess said with a smile.  
  
Auggie grabbed her hand, "Lets keep going."   
  


****  
  


Shelby fell asleep in her clothes above her bed cover. She was still holding onto the pillow. Their was a light knock on her door. She didn't know who it was. Maybe the landlord, she didn't pay the rent for this month. The apartment looks scabby. It dark and dirty.   
  
Before looking to see who it is, "I promise I'll pay you the rent."   
  
"What?" A tall, African-American girl is standing at the door. She is holding some bags.   
  
Shelby looks at her with an eyebrow raised, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Kat. I heard you need a roommate." The girl said, curiously looking around the apartment.  
  
"Well, you heard wrong." Shelby said in the almost closing the door in her face.  
  
Kat put her bag in between the door, "Can I take a look around?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, will you are at it at 9:00 in the morning invite all your friends." Shelby said in a rude, sarcastic tone.  
  
Kat smiled lightly, "What's your name, sarcastic queen?"   
  
"Its Shelby, but, don't get used to, you wont be leaving here." Shelby said, shocked this girl was in her apartment.  
  
Kat laughed, "You need help paying your rent don't you?"  
  
Shelby bit her lip and lied, "Nope. I'm fine."  
  
"Well, the landlord, Mike, said you haven't paid it. And I could help you there. We could split rent, and utilities."  
  
Shelby examined Kat for a second, "Listen, I'm going to need to find out more than 'I'm Kat, and I want to be your roommate."   
  
"Alright, I used to live around here with my adopted family, I'm a waitress part-time, I can cook and clean, and I need an apartment. Is that enough?" Kat answered.  
  
Shelby answered quickly, "Yeah alright, roomy."   
  
Kat let out a big grin, "So what's for breakfast?"   
  
"What?" Shelby said raising her eyebrow.  
  


****  
  


Daisy is a sleep on a chair. She looks peaceful. It happens to be a chair in Ezra's room. Ezra is already awake. He finds Daisy attractive. He can't keep his eyes off of her. Suddenly Daisy stretches her arms and wakes up.  
  
"Did I fall asleep here?" Daisy asked under a yawn.  
  
Ezra shook his head with a smile, "Yeah you wanted to spend the last night with ultra handsome Ezra Freidkin."  
  
"I forgot your going home today. I wont miss your pasty face." Daisy said with a wicked grin.  
  
That wasn't true. She would miss him. Over the past 2 days she felt a connection with Ezra. He was the first person to look past her looks and treat her like a real person. Her own family didn't even do that. She found something with Ezra, he always made her smile. It took a lot for her to smile. She had to really be happy.   
  
"Well, I will miss your optimistic view on life." Ezra said sarcastically.  
  
Daisy grinned, "You are such a nerd."   
  
Ezra smiled lightly. He didn't know what to say. It was an awkward moment.   
  
"Well, don't just sit there. Give me a hug good-bye." Daisy demanded.  
  
Ezra smirked, "Bye Daisy."  
  
"See you Ezra." Daisy sat back down in her seat. She wished she would have hugged her father before he had a heart-attack it might be the last time she sees him, her father.  
  
Daisy quickly spat out, "Take me with you Ezra."   
  
"What?" Ezra was shocked by what he heard.  
  
Daisy didn't want to repeat herself, "Take me with you to Horizon. Please."  
  
"Well, I think you need like parental signature or something." Ezra answered.  
  
Daisy thought for a second, "We can forge it."   
  
"Aren't your parents going to worry?" Ezra questioned her.  
  
Daisy thought for a second, "Both my parents are drunks. And my dad is in the hospital. My mom wont even notice. Please Ezra."  
  
Ezra was shocked to her Daisy beg, "I don't mind you coming. Heck I would love for you to come. But, I just want to make sure you know what your getting yourself into."  
  
Daisy was shocked she was begging. What was she begging Ezra for. She did know what she was getting herself into though.   
  
"I'm digging my grave Ezra, don't worry I'll live in it." Daisy replied.  
  
Ezra shrugged, "Well, then lets run it over by Peter when he gets here. But, it will be the first of someone wanting to come to Horizon."  
  
Daisy shook her head in agreement.   
  


****  
  


Juliette and Auggie are asleep together. They are against a wall and on boxes, Juliette is covered up in Auggie's flannel shirt. Juliette was the first to wake. She her legs on Auggie, she swiftly moved them. She realized she was in an alley. She tried to wake up Auggie.  
  
"Auggie...Auggie.."She screeched, "Wake up Auggie."  
  
He opens his eyes. He sees Juliette and smiles, "Why did you wake me up twig?"  
  
"No particular reason...just I'm in an alley. And sleeping next to garbage!" Juliette answers with a squeak.  
  
Auggie laughs, "That's not garbage thats our breakfast."  
  
"No way. No thank you. I will not be eating something that comes out of a black bag. Aint gonna happen." Juliette whined.   
  
Auggie shook his head, "You really do have a golden spoon up your butt, dontcha?"  
  
"Do not! I just haven't had to live on the streets. Come on, let make have our cook make you breakfast. And my mother is at work." Juliette said with a smile.  
  
Auggie sighed, "Imagine living at your house. It must be huge, and no older siblings around to pick at ya."  
  
"Well, my mother picks at me." Juliette pointed out. She grabbed Auggie's hand and took him off. She suddenly bumped into a tall, handsome blonde. Its Scott.  
  
"Scott?" Juliette asked.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
